


Sad Story - Unwavering Truth

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anger, Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Car Accidents, Card Games, Character Study, Cults, Drama, Duelling, Gen, Gods, Misunderstandings, Murder, Past Character Death, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Reflection, Resurrection, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Misty Lola laments her own and her brother’s deaths.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 1





	Sad Story - Unwavering Truth

Sad Story - Unwavering Truth

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Summary:

Misty Lola laments her own and her brother’s deaths.

* * *

My heart has been frozen in stone since that atrocious day took my every worldly attachment. The life of my brother. My life as well.

I can still smell the burning gasoline from losing control of the car over the edge of the cliff.

You killed us, Izayoi Aki. These sorrowful memories are shards of glass. The rose petals you assault your victims with.

I am pulled along the tragedy stream’s current. Each wink a bad end, like the first breath of cursed life Ccarayhua resuscitated on that gurney. Queen of the modeling industry, yet harbouring a gremlin’s ugliness.

Black Rose Witch…Shed your false skin! That impossible ignorance! You are a monster whose taste for destruction belongs only in the savage colosseum. The Lamia children fear. A fake martyr blinding herself to the truth among the weeds.

Deeper into the mirror labyrinth. The lizard’s revenge.

I serve the god inside me. Grudge reflecting your nature. Gazer upon your agonizing death.

There is no forgiving your heinous sin. My anger won't subside.

You will join me in the Netherworld where your crime sent me. Where the unbroken chain of sadness condemned my soul.

Signer and Dark Signer. What fate wrote in the earth. Traced in the ancient seal.

Toby! Your sister loves you so.


End file.
